The Guide: How to Train your Demon Puppy
by dragongreen
Summary: Sango encounters a demon by the name of Sesshomaru when she moves into her new apartment....AU Ratings are high just to be safe
1. Introduction: Picking out your puppy

Disclaimer: don't own anything xept the plot

Guide: How to Train your Demon Puppy

Prologue

When she woke up the first day that she moved in, she was surprised to see golden eyes staring straight at her; glimmering eyes that took her in curiously before changing into an unreadable yet knowing and mischievous expression. Sango immediately knew that it was a bad idea to have asked the movers to place her bed facing the window. Despite her current embarrassment, Sango found herself gazing at the silver river of locks flowing down his regal face. Silky hair framing his godly features only to tumble down past his chin in soft waves, which Sango immediately noted was a lazy "I just woke up but my hair still looks perfect" type of bed hair.

Sango also realized she had been staring about ten minutes too long when she realized that the very pretty man in the apartment across from her now had his face propped up on an equally pretty hand and was staring quite intently back with an amused glint in his eyes. She then realized that she had actually thought that somebody's hand was good looking and wondered if that was even possible. Even with the two thick walls and the courtyard separating them both, the sexy pup was giving out clear arrogant signals…"Its ok. I get this a lot, even from men…" It made Sango want to growl, except all she could do was stare some more at the conceited bastard.

She realized that they had been staring for a while now and couldn't help but notice that the sexy god in font of her had made himself comfortable; on his stomach while propped up on his elbows while his hands supported his chin, his well toned legs swinging lazily in the air behind him. Sango unsuccessfully held back a blush and much to her horror, it earned her a smirk.

_No no no! Don't do that! Ungh!_

Did the temperature in the room just raise itself to a hundred degrees?

"Hey Sango!" Sango spun around and came face to face with her younger brother who winced and made a big show of choking when he realized that she was in her underwear, sitting on her bed staring stupidly out of her completely unguarded open window.

"Kohaku, what did we go over last night before we went to bed?"

"Nock before you enter, clean your own dishes and your own room and your internet privileges will be safe." Sango smiled.

"goodboy."

A pouting Kohaku left her room, slamming the door shut behind him.

When Sango turned back to the window, the golden eyes where gone.


	2. Meeting Puppy for first time:Eye Contact

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, it wouldn't have ended in such a retarded way, and Sesshomaru would probably be the main character.

A/N- Sesshomaru is kind of OOC but I just wanted to play around for a bit….

Guide: How to Train your Demon Puppy

Chapter 1: Meeting your Puppy for the first time- Eye Contact

Sango sighed and set down her book. So far, the amorous prince had locked the princess in a high tower, shielding her away from all men due to the thought that she would love another. The only people who had access to the princess consisted of the prince himself, and a young maid. Then, the princess fell in love with the maid instead.

All Sango wanted when she had gone to the bookstore, was a nice quiet book that she could enjoy while she waited for her morning classes at collage. In fact there was one book in particular she wanted, _The Bone Eaters Well _by Komiko Kaede. Instead, she was greeted with the beautiful demon man from the morning before lounging in her favorite section and had scampered off to the other side of the bookstore where she would be safe from the hoards of humiliating blushes that would hit her in the face the second he would spot her.

Being safe from the handsome man, Sango strolled through the mountains of books displayed in each sections of the bookstore, making wild dashes here and there whenever she spotted silver hair. Not finding any good books (all the good ones were in that one section where the pretty demon lazily sprawled himself out while reading and Sango wasn't about to take the chance of seeing him there again.) she trudged towards the main hall where the cash registers were placed and froze.

_Ohmygodohmygod thereheis OHMYGOD_

"ohmigud" Sango breathlessly announced under her breath.

There he was in all his glory, Pretty demon, wearing his silver hair in a loose braid wearing loose baggy jeans and a contradicting (yet perfect) tight shirt. A pair of blue-tinted aviator sunglasses sat atop his head. He was at one of the registers paying for a book.

"umigud" _He's turning this way! He's turning this way! Quick Sango, look occupied!_

Sango grabbed the nearest book to her left and slammed it on the register counter.

The head of the clerk who had been reading a book while resting his elbow on the counter shot up from the loud noise the small book in front of him made and looked up at the purchaser.

She was quite pretty and she was blushing… furiously in fact. She was making sideway glances at someone at the other side of the room and the clerk held back the urge to lean over the counter and see who it was that had her so interested. She already seemed embarrassed enough with all the people staring at her as if she were a madman anyway.

Instead, he looked down at the book and his eyebrows shot up. _Princess Minako's Curious Adventure…_? Wait a second, LESBIAN PORN! No wonder she was embarrassed! Having to buy written porn in front of all these people would have made him twitchy as well! She looked far to innocent to even look at something like this but looks could be deceiving…

"ma'am, that'll be 7 dollars forty five cents," He put the book in a bag and watched as she struggled to get a ten out of her wallet while nervously looking towards the other end of the room.

Once she paid, Sango practically flew out the door.

Sesshomaru decided that he would go to the bookstore to pick up the last copy of _The Bone Eaters Well_, a book written by an acquaintance of his younger brother. Miss Kaede Komiko. In truth, Sesshomaru wasn't really interested. In fact, the only reason that he had decided to go to the bookstore in the first place happened to be because of the mind crushing effects of boredom.

Not only that, the adorable girl from the day before had shut her blinds and had been avoiding any chance them meeting. Which had both exited and disappointed him. Of course the only reason for his giddiness resided within the realization that he had a cute innocent new neighbor who (by blushing so adorably) had immediately nominated herself as a new tease-buddy and the fact that she had closed her blinds meant that he couldn't tease her by making model-poses in front of his window., hence the disappointment and boredom.

Yes, that was why Muyou Sesshomaru decided to buy the book, because he was bored.

When Sesshomaru had gotten to the bookstore, he was pleasantly surprised to find one adorable brand-new neighbor walk in on him in the mythical creatures/entities section about five minutes after he had made himself comfortable. He had chuckled softly to himself when she had paused for a moment before making a complete one-eighty and bolting before he could even ask her name. Naturally, Sesshomaru wasn't concerned by her nervousness and reluctance to meet him; after all, who couldn't adore Sesshomaru?

No one.

It was obvious that he didn't frighten her due to the constant blush that was on her face…and what a cute blush it was.

Sesshomaru decided that he was bored with the mythical creatures/Entities section and decided to wander around for a bit before purchasing the book and leaving the bookstore. His cute neighbor was still here anyway.

After wandering around the store for a bit (and seeing Sango fleeing the other way as if it depended on her life) Sesshomaru decided to purchase the book and go home.

He was in the register line near the window when his cute neighbor had stumbled back into the main lobby area. She seemed to freeze when she saw him as he watched from the corner of his eye. When he started to turn toward her she seemed to step back a panicked look etched on her face while her hand fumbled wildly behind her. She reached into a box (most likely with the newest shipments) and grabbed a small white book with small silhouettes on the cover then proceeded to slam the book onto the register counter in front of a bewildered clerk. Sesshomaru noticed how much she was blushing. He was slightly upset with the fact that all he could see was her profile view. He watched as she quickly made her way out of the bookstore before breaking into a desperate run.

The door slammed.

Sesshomaru briefly looked up from his book.

"God dammit!" Inuyasha was home, and by the scolding and clearly pronounced "Inuyasha" that resounded the apartment after the vulgar exclamation, Sesshomaru could tell that Kikyo had decided to drop by as well. He didn't mind the fact that Inuyasha bought home his corpse of a girlfriend, but he did mind that she was always floating around HIS home that HE bought as if she owned it. In other words, Kikyo made herself too comfortable and tended to overstay her welcome. In fact, the fact that Kikyo had arrived unannounced was too much of a blow on Sesshomaru that a retreat to his room with his newly installed lock was in order.

Sesshomaru marked his spot and made to stand. He would lock himself in his room until Kikyo would leave…most likely tomorrow.

"Oh, I see you have _The Bone Eaters Well,_" Kikyo's eerie voice wafted from behind him.

Too late.

"…"

"Where have you read too so far?"" Sesshomaru paused.

"The part where the guy gets annoyed with the girl."

"Oh! You mean Hiroaki and Namine?"

"sure," Who the hell were Hiroaki and Namine?

"I almost cried at that part!" Kikyo sighed.

"Okay" Sesshomaru proceeded to make his way towards his room.

It was after he hit Kikyo in the face with the door that he realized that she had been following him.

"Don't you have to do something with Inu?" _Please say yes please say yes_.

"Perha-" Kikyo was abruptly cut off by Sesshomaru's slamming door which was soon followed by the click of a lock. Sesshomaru sighed, finally, some time to himself.

A large smirk was placed on his face, change of plans, some time to himself and his cute neighbor.

Currently, she occupied her window by leaning slightly out of it and was talking animatedly to someone in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru smirk grew, if possible.

It was time to meet the neighbors.


	3. Meeting puppy for first time:Greeting

Disclaimer- If only…

A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm so exited about this fiction! (my first) Any suggestions or ideas are welcome! Again, thank you so much for the reviews!

By the way… I was reading a Pokemon crossover (don't ask me why) and I suddenly got a super nostalgic feeling. That was once a favorite of mine…

Guide: How to Train your Demon Puppy

Meeting your Puppy for the First time- Greeting

Sango sighed before heading towards the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. She had some time to herself before her classes started and since the only entertainment happened to be an adult rated book (which she refused to read more of) she had absolutely nothing to do.

She sighed and slowly sipped her water in the kitchen. When she was done, she set the glass down in the sink, and made her way towards her bedroom; maybe a bit of fresh air and a nap. Instead, Sango was distracted by a thump against her window. As she lifted the blinds and opened the window, the sight of her best friend greeted her. She sighed. Kagome Higurashi was both the kindest and strangest person that Sango knew of.

"Kagome," Sango asked, arching her brow, "what exactly are you doing?"

Kagome was grinning widely now. "Oh, I just decided to stop by and see your new home." Sango snorted.

"Did you have to risk breaking my window? Couldn't you just ring the door bell?" Kagome pouted. "I couldn't find the elevator…" Sango rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me Kagome!" Sango gave brief directions not noticing the golden gaze of one "pretty demon".

Sango slumped down on the window once Kagome finally left for the elevator. Kagome definitely was strange, and naïve… and ignorant, but in certain ways. Sango had to admit that she and Kagome were complete opposites. While Sango herself was know to be somewhat of a brainiac, Kagome tended to fall asleep during classes or found passing notes with other people. When the topic of the creature MAN were to be mentioned, Sango would be swimming in a sea of her own innocence and naivety while Kagome would be like a talking dictionary specifically based on men. If elaborated, Sango would either be frigid (most of the time) and uncomfortable or a romanced puddle (her neighbor being the only exception). Kagome however, could be considered a flirtatious seductress. In short, Sango identified herself as more of a tomboy, while Kagome was…a giggly, happy-go-lucky girl. And a major difference happened to lie in their tastes in activities. Sango had always preferred sports over prancing around in a short skirt and Kagome could simply not be found anywhere near some sweaty active business (besides the _other_ one) but rather, wandering around Tokyo as she shopped.

She sighed again for the umpteenth time. At least she had something to do now.

"Hey there." Sango's head shot up only to find silver hair and golden eyes curiously gazing at her. Much to her embarrassment, Sango found her cheeks burning.

Sesshomaru almost cried out in happiness when he finally spoke to her for the first time. Albeit, there was a courtyard separating them (despite the fact that it was pretty small), and she was completely out of reach. He chuckled softly when he saw her head shoot up to look at him and briefly wondered how she managed to not get whiplash. Sesshomaru was pleased to see his adorable neighbor blush. Her cheeks had tinted to a nice rosy hue and her soft brown eyes had widened as she took in his appearance.

"uhhn…hi," Her timid greeting made Sesshomaru go wild. She even had a cute voice.

She was no longer hanging off of the window but now stood stiff as a board. It amused him greatly and he couldn't resist from smirking.

"Umm…is there something on my face?" Her soft voice made him snap back into reality.

"What?" _Oh smooth. How suave. Good going Sess. _

"Well, you were staring at my face for such a long time, I… I thought that…" Sesshomaru's elegant brow rose to a perfect arch, amusement clearly written on his face.

"So have you finished unpacking yet?" He inquired, cutting off her incessant babbling.

"What?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You know, silverware, curtains, clothes…" _Underwear…_ "Have you finished unpacking it all?" He watched curiously as Sango briefly glanced around her and winced.

"Well…the truth is that my brother and I, we've been procrastinating a bit." She smiled sheepishly.

"Need help?" _Chance!_

Sango's head shot up again.

"Uh, well," She was blushing beautifully again. "You don't have to…I mean…" Eagar to meet his neighbor, Sesshomaru abruptly intervened.

"Nonsense," He smiled joyously, "I'll be right over!" With that, he was gone.

Sango panicked.

_OH God! _What was she to do? Her unbelievably sexy demon neighbor was going to set foot in her home!

Sango quickly checked herself in the mirror and seeing that she looked okay, quickly made her way towards the family room to pace. It was a cozy room, with a comfy beige couch and a fair sized television in front of it. The living room, being connected to the kitchen, was Sango's favorite lazing spot. Normally the lovely living room would have comforted Sango, being such a calming area, however her hot neighbor was currently making his way towards her home and Sango gad decided that this definitely was not the time to be comfortable.

The door knocked on the third pace past the sofa in the middle of the room. After a brief moment of panic, Sango went to the door.

Sesshomaru dressed joyously as he thought about his cute neighbor. He had finally found a way to get to know her, and most importantly, find out her name. Grabbing the keys to his home (out of habit) and practically jogging the short distance to his door, he practically forgot the corpse lurking outside. So when he opened the door he was shocked to see Kikyo shoot up from her place on the couch and make a beeline for him.

_Where the hell was Inuyasha?_

Sesshomaru decided the best motive was to ignore the person heading his way and with false unawareness walked quickly past her. She continued to follow him until he slammed the door shut to his apartment in her face then proceeded to make his way to his neighbors apartment. When the door finally opened he couldn't help the happy smile that lit his face.

"Hi"

Next: Getting acquainted with demon puppy.

Just a small note: No Kikyo bashing, just egoistic Sess talking. This is the colder Kikyo…not Kikyo before she…well…died. I don't really have plans for her and Inu but if they don't end up together than she probably will end up with someone else…

Not sure and cant promise anything yet though…


End file.
